


Jantar com o Lobo Mau

by Leex2ndre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Incest, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Season/Series 03B, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spitroasting, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leex2ndre/pseuds/Leex2ndre
Summary: Agora que ele assumiu o papel de submisso de seu pai, Stiles está conseguindo viver muito melhor. Mas ainda há a questão de Peter Hale saber a verdade, e ela precisa ser tratada. Mas Noah tem uma maneira única de lidar com as coisas.OuO Lobo Mau vem jantar e o Xerife lembra a todos quem está no comando.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Jantar com o Lobo Mau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Follows (has led me to this place)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729945) by [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin). 



Noah observou Stiles dançando pela cozinha vestindo calças de pijama xadrez aconchegantes e uma camiseta gráfica confortável enquanto cozinhava. Havia algo indefinidamente gracioso na maneira como o filho se movia; a maneira como seus quadris mudavam enquanto ele dançava. Era engraçado, quase, porque Stiles costumava tropeçar em si mesmo a maior parte do tempo e era, como regra geral, bastante desatento. Mas quando ele dançou, foi diferente. Era como a parte do cérebro que pensava demais e o fazia desajeitado se desligar, e seu corpo se transformou em poesia em movimento. A única outra vez que Stiles se moveu tão sinuosamente foi durante o sexo. Noah passou os olhos pelo corpo de Stiles novamente, o calor queimando em sua barriga, como sempre acontecia quando ele observava o filho.

Stiles virou-se para lançar-lhe um olhar tímido por cima do ombro, agitando os cílios enquanto ele perguntava. "Viu algo que você gosta, Daddy?" Ele balançou a bunda novamente, tentador e paquerador.

"Pirralho". Noah gemeu quando atravessou a sala, colocando-se nas costas de Stiles. A bunda de Stiles embalou seus quadris e ele se chocou contra o adolescente, só um pouco, enquanto pressionava um beijo no lado da garganta de Stiles, murmurando. "Continue me provocando e eu vou levá-lo ao balcão, maldito seja esse jantar."

Stiles riu baixo e perversamente, mas ele escapou das mãos de Noah. Balançando o dedo para o pai, ele repreendeu. “Vá arrumar a mesa. Eu te disse, teremos companhia hoje à noite. Ele provavelmente estará aqui em breve e eu gostaria de ter tudo pronto. "

Noah estendeu a mão, agarrando o cabelo de Stiles e puxando. Stiles ofegou, as pupilas se arregalaram no instante antes de Noah se inclinar e esmagar aqueles lábios cheios sob os seus. Ele foi breve porque Stiles realmente disse que eles estavam para receber companhia, embora ele não contasse a Noah quem, apenas que era um membro do pack. Mas ele se tornou tão imundo que, quando recuou, os olhos de Stiles estavam um pouco desfocados e seus lábios um pouco mais vermelhos que o normal; um pouco inchado e machucado pelo beijo.

"Mmmm ..." Stiles soltou um suspiro, a língua deslizando lentamente sobre seu próprio lábio inferior. Seus olhos se fecharam como se estivesse saboreando o sabor de Noah que permaneceu ali. Então, ele balançou a cabeça levemente e murmurou. "Jantar. Eu preciso terminar de cozinhar.

Profundamente satisfeito com essa resposta, Noah estava assobiando enquanto se dirigia à sala de jantar para pôr a mesa para três. Quando a campainha tocou um momento depois, Stiles chamou da cozinha. “Você pode atender, Daddy? Eu não quero que isso queime! "

No meio do caminho, esperando que fosse Scott - e um pouco menos do que isso, Derek - Noah não hesitou em fazer o que Stiles pediu. Afinal, ele amava Scott como um segundo filho e gostava muito de Derek desde que aprendeu sobre o sobrenatural e entendeu melhor tudo o que o homem mais jovem havia sofrido. Então, quando Noah abriu a porta da frente um minuto depois, ele congelou. Porque parado na varanda da frente era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver lá. Peter Hale.

Com um som irritado, Noah girou nos calcanhares e caminhou de volta para a cozinha. Ele entrou na sala, cruzou os braços com raiva sobre o peito e exigiu bruscamente. "Droga, Stiles, por que diabos Peter está aqui?"

"Ele está aqui para jantar." Stiles disse, baixo e calmo, como se isso fosse um tipo de ocorrência cotidiana e de maneira alguma inesperado ou alarmante. "A mesa está pronta? Porque isso está quase pronto. Você pode ver o que Peter quer beber, Daddy?

O título proferido suavemente - algo que Stiles só usou quando eles estavam sozinhos - enviou um pouco de emoção por Noah, que era parte de excitação e parte de medo. Ele sabia que Peter era um lobisomem; sabia que o homem, sem dúvida, ouviu Stiles chamá-lo de "Papai" agora. Ele se perguntou o que Peter pensaria disso. Se ele atribuísse isso a Stiles agindo infantilmente, ou à peculiaridade geral de Stiles. Gostaria de saber se havia alguma chance de Peter interpretar como Stiles queria. Então, ele se perguntou por que Stiles estava arriscando uma coisa dessas, pois tinha sido especialmente cuidadoso em ser discreto ao redor da matilha e seus sentidos intensos.

Ainda mais desconfortável agora, Noah voltou para a sala de jantar para terminar de arrumar a mesa ... e para dar uma bebida aos seu maldito convidado, aparentemente. Exceto que quando chegou lá, Peter estava usando um dedo para empurrar o último garfo no lugar. As configurações da mesa eram muito mais precisas em sua colocação do que Noah teria se incomodado, e a pretensão desse homem em sua casa deixou os dentes de Noah no limite.

Peter olhou para ele, diversão saltando em seus brilhantes olhos azuis, e disse. "Acho que você não tem vinho?"

"É claro que temos vinho, Peter." Stiles revirou os olhos quando ele entrou na sala. Ele colocou um prato com meia dúzia de bifes de espadarte cozidos na panela, acrescentando. “Entre na cozinha e sirva você mesmo, sim? Você pode levar o pão para mim também.

Noah quase os seguiu, mas no último momento decidiu não seguir. Em vez disso, ele se sentou em seu lugar de sempre na cabeceira da mesa e esperou. Stiles voltou um momento depois, colocando um prato de batatas vermelhas assadas antes de desaparecer de volta à cozinha. Ele deu um sorriso suave e tranquilizante ao pai e Noah fez o possível para confiar em Stiles. Afinal, seu filho sabia o que estava fazendo.

Quando Stiles voltou novamente, estava com um prato de aspargos em uma mão e uma bonita tigela de vidro cheia de azeite, alho e ervas. Peter seguiu logo atrás, carregando uma taça de vinho branco e uma cesta cheia de fatias de baguete fresca que Stiles pegou na padaria naquela tarde.

"Você quer vinho, Daddy?" Stiles perguntou inocentemente, e Noah teve que usar todo o seu controle para não reagir.

Depois de engolir com cuidado - e quando tinha quase certeza de que podia confiar em sua voz - disse Noah. "Um copo de vinho seria ótimo, garoto." Noah levou tudo para não dizer Babyboy, mas ele conseguiu trancar a língua.

Houve uma pausa, então Peter - que estava sentado à direita de Noah - disse suavemente. - Você acha que Stiles também deveria tomar um copo, Noah? Sei que você é o xerife, é claro, mas um copo de vinho no jantar parece bastante inofensivo. E parece um crime beber algo menor com uma refeição tão adorável.

"Oh, não, eu não-"

"Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia." Noah interrompeu, cortando os protestos de Stiles. Seu filho olhou surpreso para ele e Noah sorriu levemente. - Um copo, Stiles. OK?"

Stiles assentiu e depois foi para a cozinha pegar o vinho. Peter tomou um pequeno gole, seus olhos estudando Noah atentamente. Depois de colocar o copo na mesa, Peter levantou uma sobrancelha para Noah e perguntou em voz baixa. "Ele te disse por que estou aqui?"

"Ele não disse." Noah respondeu, oferecendo mais nada. Ele confiava em Stiles, mesmo que não confiasse em Peter, e sabia que seu filho tinha que ter uma boa razão para isso.

Peter apenas cantarolou, como se pensasse nisso. Stiles voltou um momento depois, as bochechas um pouco rosadas quando ele colocou um copo na frente de Noah antes de se sentar, em frente a Peter e à esquerda de Noah. Ele sacudiu os olhos ansiosamente entre os dois homens mais velhos, depois disse. “Bem, sirvam-se. Espero que todos gostem. Eu não faço muito peixe e esta é minha primeira vez com esta receita em particular, então ... "

Ele parou, parecendo incerto. Noah e Peter encheram seus pratos com carinho. Quando Stiles tomou sua própria porção, Peter colocou uma mordida no peixe-espada em sua boca. Um momento depois, ele gemeu, fechando os olhos por um momento enquanto mastigava.

Depois de engolir, Peter prendeu Stiles com aqueles olhos muito azuis e ofereceu sinceramente. "É positivamente delicioso, cachorrinho. Obrigado por cozinhar.

As bochechas de Stiles ficaram mais escuras e Noah ficou tenso. Seu filho respondeu lindamente aos elogios - ele sempre o fez - e normalmente Noah adorava esse fato. Porém, isso o atrapalhou ao ver Stiles responder dessa maneira a Peter. Porque Peter Hale era lindo e rico. Ele era mais novo que Noah, mas ainda era um bom número de anos mais velho que Stiles. Ele também era um dominador, embora Noah não pudesse dizer por que estava tão certo disso, como certamente nunca viu Peter em uma situação que confirmasse tal coisa. Havia algo sobre ele que dizia a Noah tudo o que precisava saber. Algo sobre a maneira como Pedro se mexia e falava; algo sobre a maneira como ele olhou para Stiles.

"Estou feliz que você gostou." Stiles disse, sentando-se um pouco mais reto quando ele começou a comer. Depois de um momento, ele olhou para Noah e disse. "Você não está comendo. Você não gosta, Daddy?

Noah se forçou a sorrir para o filho. "É delicioso, Stiles. Você sabe que eu amo sua comida."

Noah começou a comer novamente, fazendo o possível para filtrar o tom sombrio e perigoso da voz de Peter enquanto o lobisomem falava com Stiles. Ele não sabia do que eles estavam falando - coisas sobre o Pack, com o pouco que ele estava entendendo - mas a verdade era que Noah não se importava. Ele não queria ouvir ou participar. Ele não gostava do modo como Peter assistia Stiles. Ele não gostou do toque sedutor da voz do homem. Ele também não gostou da maneira como Stiles respondeu a Peter. Isso o preocupava, se ele estava sendo honesto. Porque se Stiles percebeu que alguém poderia lhe dar o que Noah era - que outro dom o queria -, era possível que Stiles escolhesse esse outro dom.

Havia tanta coisa no relacionamento deles que era impossivelmente difícil. O segredo. O medo da descoberta. O conhecimento que ninguém entenderia ou aprovaria. Era pedir muito a alguém, muito menos alguém tão jovem quanto Stiles. E Noah sabia que, se Stiles decidisse que não podia mais fazer isso, aceitaria porque essa era - sempre fora a escolha de Stiles. Mas caramba, morreria caso perdesse o filho agora que o tinha.

Quando eles terminaram de comer, Stiles se levantou e começou a limpar a louça. Noah deixou, porque eles tinham uma rotina e nem a presença de Peter iria perturbar isso. Não se Noah tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso, é isso. Stiles gostava de cozinhar - disse que gostava de cuidar do pai - e quando fazia um bom trabalho de limpeza depois, Noah sempre o recompensava. Assim como ele recompensou Stiles por se sair bem na escola e por se cuidar fisicamente. Por exemplo, dormindo e comendo adequadamente, além de não abusar de seu adderall. Noah prestou atenção a todos os detalhes, e Stiles agora estava prosperando por causa desse cuidado. Então Noah tomou um gole do vinho no copo que Stiles havia terminado alguns minutos antes e viu seu filho empilhar pratos e talheres, sem fazer nenhum movimento para ajudar.

"Posso fazer alguma coisa?" Peter perguntou suavemente, observando Stiles circular atrás da cadeira de Noah para que ele pudesse chegar às coisas do lado de Peter da mesa.

"Não, eu estou bem." Stiles disse, dando um sorriso para Peter. Enquanto ele juntava as coisas, uma colher de servir caiu no chão. Stiles riu, revirando os olhos para si mesmo e murmurando um gemido de raiva, mesmo quando ele se abaixou e pegou.

Noah assistiu confuso enquanto os olhos de Peter brilhavam de repente em um azul brilhante e ardente, suas narinas queimando enquanto ele inalava profundamente. Stiles ficou quieto, parado entre os assentos de Peter e Noah, a colher de servir apertada com um aperto de nós dos dedos. "Peter ..." O tom de Stiles era suplicante e cauteloso, mas mais do que isso, era afiado em um tipo de desespero que alertou Noah instantaneamente.

Peter soltou um rosnado baixo, mesmo quando seus olhos voltaram à sua cor normal. Sua voz era uma mistura de diversão e luxúria como ele disse. - Você não pode me repreender, Stiles, quando sentou durante o jantar com um plug na sua linda bunda. Você sabia que eu notaria eventualmente, pois eu lhe disse que seu perfume muda quando você o contrai. " Suas narinas queimaram novamente e ele murmurou com voz rouca. "Você sempre cheira a barro e coisas em crescimento, mas com o plug ... seu perfume fica exuberante quando você o usa."

A fúria surgiu através de Noah e ele se levantou, encarando Peter enquanto ele rosnava. "Se você disser algo assim sobre meu filho novamente, eu juro-"

"Você vai fazer o que?" Peter riu, sorrindo e não se incomodando em se levantar, como se a raiva de Noah lhe causasse pouca preocupação. Seus olhos voltaram-se para Stiles novamente, algo predatório sobre o olhar em seu rosto enquanto ele dizia. “Você sabia que está excitando ele com seu ciúme, Noah? Há uma ponta ardente no cheiro dele agora que não existia até você se levantar para me ameaçar. "

Noah sentou-se novamente, tão rapidamente quanto ele se levantou, e tentou dizer a si mesmo que não havia acabado de desmoronar. Ele apenas se sentou, isso foi tudo. Seu coração estava acelerado, de modo que sua batida forte era tudo o que ele pôde ouvir por um longo momento. Então, a voz de Stiles se filtrou, aguda e irritada.

"Droga, Peter, se você lhe der um ataque cardíaco, nunca vou perdoá-lo!"

As mãos de Stiles seguraram suas bochechas e Noah notou que seu filho parecia preocupado. “Pai, você está bem? Sinto muito, eu ... eu deveria ter lhe dito que ele sabia. Que ele ... ele descobriu. Ele me disse isso há algumas semanas, mas não é ... ele não vai contar a ninguém, eu juro. Ele jura."

"Stiles-"

"Não, pai, apenas ... apenas ouça, ok?" Stiles o interrompeu, liberando o rosto de Noah para que ele pudesse andar em um pequeno semicírculo, de um lado da cadeira de Noah, atrás dele e depois atrás de Peter até o outro lado da cadeira, e depois de volta novamente. A energia nervosa que ele emitia era quase maníaca. “O bando estava ficando desconfiado, ok? E Peter ajudou a desviá-los. Ele ... ele deixou Derek nos pegar em uma posição que parecia íntima e isso fez com que Derek tivesse certeza de que Peter é o meu dom, e eu fui com ele porque ... bem, porque eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Não é como se eu pudesse dizer a verdade. E dessa forma, o grupo não está fazendo nenhuma pergunta porque eles acham que já têm a resposta. "

"Peço desculpas." Peter disse suavemente, e Noah teve que admitir que o homem parecia sincero. Um olhar penetrante mostrou que sua expressão também era contrita. "Receio que meu senso de humor seja um gosto adquirido. Eu só pretendia provocar Stiles. Presumi que ele tivesse lhe dito que eu sabia. Também assumi que é por isso que você estava me encarando. "

"Não, isso seria porque eu não gosto da maneira como você olha Stiles." Noah murmurou, mas seu coração estava se firmando agora e ele podia sentir-se relaxando.

Semanas, dissera Stiles. Peter sabia há semanas e ele segurava a língua. Mais precisamente, ele realmente ajudou Stiles a manter as coisas em segredo, se ele entendeu Stiles corretamente. Era enervante saber que alguém estava ciente do que ele e Stiles estavam fazendo, mas também foi um alívio saber que Peter havia ajudado a proteger o segredo deles.

Curioso, Noah encarou Peter com um olhar duro e perguntou. "Por quê?"

"Eu gosto bastante de Stiles." Peter admitiu, encolhendo os ombros um pouco. “Eu posso ver as mudanças que esse desenvolvimento provocou nele. Isso é melhor para ele. Sou uma pessoa prática o suficiente para não pôr o carro na frente dos bois quando o fim é algo tão evidentemente positivo. "

Noah considerou isso por alguns momentos antes de assentir lentamente. Quando ele falou novamente, suas palavras foram dirigidas a Stiles, embora ele nunca tirasse os olhos de Peter. - Termine de limpar, Stiles. Então traga café e sobremesa.

Stiles estremeceu, parecendo rasgado, então Noah firmou sua voz. "Agora, Babyboy."

"Sim Daddy." Stiles disse, as palavras automáticas de uma maneira que ele nunca tentou lutar.

Noah esperou até Stiles levar tudo para a cozinha. Ele levou três viagens para limpar a mesa completamente, mas tudo bem. Noah podia ser paciente quando precisava. Quando ele teve certeza de que Stiles não voltaria por um tempo - ele precisaria arrumar as sobras de comida, lidar com os pratos do jantar, fazer café e sobremesa - Noah voltou sua atenção totalmente para Peter.

"Você quer transar com ele?"

Peter não se encolheu com a pergunta. Em vez disso, ele deu de ombros e respondeu com facilidade. "Se as circunstâncias corretas se apresentassem - ou seja, o consentimento de todas as partes necessárias - eu certamente não recusaria a oportunidade. Stiles é lindo, afinal. E, como eu disse, gosto dele. "

"Deixe-me refazer a pergunta." Noah disse friamente. "Você está fazendo isso - oferecendo-se para ajudá-lo a manter seu relacionamento comigo em segredo - porque você quer transar com ele?"

Peter inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, como um animal curioso, depois sorriu lentamente. "Você está perguntando se eu acho que Stiles se sentirá tão endividado comigo que ele me deixará transar com ele." Peter riu. “Não, Noah. Eu não sou estúpido nem tolo. Se Stiles sentisse que me devia algo, encontraria uma maneira de pagar essa dívida. Sobre isso, não tenho dúvida. Mas ele nunca se ofereceria como reembolso. Não para mim ou para mais ninguém. Simplesmente não é quem ele é. "

Noah relaxou ainda mais com a honestidade nessas palavras. "Bom."

Ele considerou Peter novamente, um pouco mais objetivamente desta vez; o estudou com cuidado. A maneira como os cabelos de Peter eram habilmente despenteados, parecendo sem esforço e totalmente tocáveis. O brilho perverso naqueles olhos azuis intensos e toda a curva de uma boca que só poderia ser descrita como sensual. A maneira como o botão azul escuro se estica levemente contra os ombros largos e os braços musculosos de Peter quando ele se mexeu. O vislumbre tentador da garganta e do peito de Peter, exposto pelos três botões que ele deixara de fechar. O jeito hábil e confiante de Peter se mover; a confiança em todas as suas ações, não importa quão pequena ou aparentemente simples. Ficou claro que Peter tinha o tipo de aparência, dinheiro e criação que a maioria das pessoas sonhava.

E de repente, Noah estava considerando não apenas Peter, mas também as possibilidades.

Stiles voltou para a sala, carregando um prato de biscoitos e uma jarra de café. Ele desapareceu novamente, surgindo momentos depois com canecas, depois com creme e açúcar. Finalmente ele voltou com pequenos pratos e colheres para mexer e foi se sentar. Noah o deteve com uma palavra.

"Não."

Stiles congelou, mas virou-se obedientemente para Noah e esperou. Noah apontou para o chão ao lado de seus pés, no lado onde Peter estava sentado. Ele esperou o filho parecer superar uma centelha de incerteza antes de obedecer. Ele circulou de volta à mesa e depois caiu de joelhos ao lado da cadeira de Noah ficando entre o pai e Peter. Ele lançou um olhar rápido e nervoso para Peter, depois se estabeleceu na postura e postura adequadas, exatamente como Noah havia lhe ensinado.

"Eu colocaria seu colarinho em você ..." Noah murmurou, preparando o café enquanto falava. "Mas imagino que nos mudaremos para a sala em breve, para que você não precise manter a pose por muito tempo. Você pode gerenciar sem isso, não é, querido?

"Sim Daddy." Stiles sussurrou de volta.

Noah cantarolou agradavelmente, depois apontou para a jarra de café. "Sirva-se, Peter."

Peter desviou os olhos de Stiles e fez uma xícara de café. Ele selecionou um biscoito e o mordeu, fazendo um barulho satisfeito. "Cristo, mas a comida nesta casa é pecaminosa."

"Não é só a comida." Noah murmurou, e a risada rápida de Peter disse a ele que o lobisomem tinha ouvido. Balançando a cabeça, Noah disse. "Eles são chamados rugelach. Stiles os faz. Existem vários sabores, e sinceramente não consegui nem escolher um favorito. "

"É a receita da minha mãe." Stiles ofereceu suavemente, embora ele não se mexesse nem um centímetro do corpo, além da boca.

Ainda assim, Noah o repreendeu. “Silêncio, Babyboy. Sei que você não está amordaçado, mas, a menos que eu fale diretamente com você, as regras da pose ainda se aplicam."

"Sim Daddy." Stiles disse imediatamente, acrescentando. "Desculpe, Daddy."

"Perdoarei desta vez, porque você não está acostumado a ter companhia". Noah permitiu, depois voltou sua atenção para Peter. "É a receita da Claudia, mas vou ser sincero com você. Stiles os torna melhores do que minha esposa já fez. Ele tem um talento para cozinhar e assar. "

"Posso ver." Peter mordeu outro biscoito - seu terceiro ou quarto já, pensou Noah - e fez outro som satisfeito. “Jesus, isso é chocolate? Isso deveria ser ilegal."

Noah riu, pegando outro chocolate e quebrando um pequeno pedaço. Era esquisito e um pouco bagunçado, mas tudo bem. Ele abaixou a mão, segurando o pedaço de biscoito bem na frente da boca de Stiles. Seu filho abriu os lábios, a língua disparando ansiosamente para lamber a massa e recheio dos dedos de Noah. Noah lentamente o alimentou com resto do biscoito da mesma maneira, conversando casualmente com Peter sobre notícias e políticas locais e coisas assim. Conversa chata e casual, realmente.

E Peter permitiu, parecendo contente em discutir o acontecimento do centro da cidade e a celebração do Dia dos Fundadores da cidade, que sempre fora muito centrada no Hales e estava rapidamente se tornando assim novamente, agora que Hales morava novamente na cidade. Seus olhos, no entanto, estavam avarentos em cada movimento da língua de Stiles enquanto ele consumia graciosamente o doce que Noah estava lhe dando. O rosto de Stiles estava vermelho, e Noah sabia por experiência que a cor continuaria descendo pela garganta até o topo do peito. Ele se perguntou o quanto desse rubro era por excitação versus vergonha, mas Stiles sabia como dizer se ele sentia se desconfortável e Noah confiava em seu filho para conhecer seus próprios limites. Enquanto Stiles não estivesse dizendo para parar, Noah continuaria se divertindo.

Quando Peter pegou outro biscoito - damasco desta vez, que era pegajoso - Noah falou no mesmo tom casual que ele usava desde que Stiles trouxe a sobremesa. "Houve algum debate sobre os fogos de artifício este ano, dada a seca, mas parece que eles vão fazê-los de qualquer maneira." Ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou o mesmo tom fácil. “Você pode dar a Stiles uma amostra disso, se quiser. O chocolate é o favorito dele, mas o damasco é o segundo mais querido."

Peter estremeceu levemente, claramente surpreso. Ele ficou boquiaberto com Noah por um momento, depois desviou os olhos para onde Stiles estava ajoelhado, essencialmente entre eles, se um pouco mais perto da cadeira de Noah do que de Peter. Ainda assim, ele estava bem ao alcance do lobisomem. Noah não disse mais nada sobre o cookie, mas continuou a conversa sobre as festividades do Dia dos Fundadores. "Suponho que posso entender o desejo de fazê-las, mas se a Reserva se incendiar, não será bonito."

"Sim, bem." Peter pigarreou, parecendo incerto pela primeira vez a noite toda, mas Noah notou com interesse que ele estava quebrando um pequeno pedaço do biscoito, que passou a aderir aos dedos em uma bagunça grudenta e grudenta. "Imagino que o prefeito e o comitê estejam mais preocupados com o tumulto que certamente ocorreria se eles cancelarem os fogos de artifício do que com a possibilidade de um incêndio. E não há dúvida de que precauções podem ser tomadas.

"É verdade." Noah concordou, observando enquanto Peter abaixava a mão lentamente até as pontas dos dedos pairarem bem na frente da boca de Stiles. "Depois do fiasco de dez anos atrás, quando eles tentaram cancelar o concurso de comer tortas porque não era saudável, eu imagino que eles estejam preocupados em mexer com as tradições do evento".

Peter não disse nada, mas Noah não o culpou. A língua de Stiles havia saído, delicadamente lambendo o damasco pegajoso que enchia os dedos de Peter. O lobisomem emitiu um som estrangulado no fundo da garganta quando Stiles chupou o polegar de Peter na boca para limpá-lo adequadamente. Quando Stiles soltou o polegar com um pop suave e úmido, Noah não pôde deixar de sorrir com a flagrante fome no rosto de Peter.

"Agora, não o provoque, Peter." Noah disse, a voz baixa, mas firme. "Stiles tem sido muito bem-comportado e merece a coisa toda, você não concorda?"

Peter assentiu, interrompendo imediatamente outro pequeno pedaço e estendendo-o para Stiles. Quando Stiles lambeu todas as migalhas do damasco rugelach dos dedos de Peter, o outro homem parecia destruído. Seus olhos estavam escuros e aquecidos e ele continuava fazendo esse rosnado estrondoso no fundo do peito que Noah tinha a sensação de que era pelo menos não intencional.

Sorrindo levemente, Noah se levantou. "Vamos para a sala de estar. É mais confortável. "

Peter também se levantou e Noah fez um gesto para que o outro homem o preceda. Quando Stiles se moveu para começar a limpar a mesa novamente, Noah o parou. - Agora não, amor. Venha."

Stiles imediatamente colocou as coisas que ele pegou e virou para seguir Noah. Peter estava sentado em uma extremidade do sofá, parecendo um pouco mais calmo do que na sala de jantar. Noah sorriu, decidindo que teria que ser consertado. Ele gostava mais de Peter quando estava desequilibrado; foi divertido. Considerando rapidamente suas opções, Noah se acomodou na confortável poltrona de couro. Stiles se aproximou, parado ao lado da cadeira de Noah com um olhar vidrado que disse a Noah que ele já estava se instalando no subespaço, apesar de nada ter acontecido ainda.

Mas então, a capacidade de resposta e a submissão perfeita de Stiles foram algumas das coisas favoritas de Noah sobre seu filho, então ele não estava disposto a reclamar.

Ele estendeu a mão e puxou Stiles para o colo, posicionando-o para que ele estivesse sentado de costas para o peito de Noah. Suas pernas estavam ligeiramente separadas, descansando em ambos os lados das de seu pai. Noah gentilmente persuadiu seu filho a se acomodar contra ele, até Stiles encostar a cabeça no ombro de Noah, seu corpo todo mole e maleável. Noah sabia que ele poderia mover Stiles como quisesse e o adolescente permitiria. O fato de terem uma audiência - pela primeira vez na história - não parecia deter o comportamento de Stiles, assim como não era o de Noah.

Noah olhou para Peter, encontrando seus olhos com firmeza por um momento antes de desviar o olhar para onde sua mão estava lentamente empurrando a camiseta de Stiles. "Ele é realmente bonito, não é?" Noah perguntou naturalmente, como se estivesse perguntando sobre o tempo.

Os olhos de Peter também se abaixaram e Noah observou as pupilas se arregalando ao ver a barriga plana de Stiles, tremendo sob os toques suaves de Noah. "Sim ele é." Peter concordou, lambendo os lábios enquanto seu olhar se concentrava em onde o contorno do pênis endurecido de Stiles era visível sob o algodão fino de sua calça de dormir. "Eu tenho que admitir, você é um homem de muita sorte."

"Mmmm ... sim, eu sou." Noah concordou, virando-se para acariciar a garganta de Stiles. Lentamente - muito lentamente - Noah abriu as próprias pernas, forçando as pernas de Stiles ao mesmo tempo. Quando Stiles choramingou, Noah beijou o local atrás da orelha do filho e murmurou. "Cor?"

"A-a..." Stiles estremeceu, seus quadris arqueando um pouquinho quando os dedos de Noah traçaram a cintura de suas calças. Então, com uma voz sem fôlego, ele sussurrou. "Verde. Eu sempre sou verde para você, papai. O que você quiser."

Peter rosnou e Noah olhou para o lobisomem, notando os olhos brilhantes do homem e a maneira como seus dedos foram tornando-se garras. Parecia que ele mal se continha de se aproximar; de alcançar e tocar.

Forçando sua voz a se manter firme - a se manter casual - Noah fez a Stiles outra pergunta, mas desta vez no volume normal. "Você gosta que Peter esteja te observando, Babyboy? Você gosta que ele veja que puta você é para o seu Daddy?"

"Si-sim ..." Stiles ofegou, contorcendo-se um pouco no colo de Noah e depois gemendo baixinho quando a mão de Noah deslizou completamente sob a cintura. "Daddy!" Stiles gritou.

Os olhos de Stiles se fecharam, mesmo quando seus lábios se separaram em um tipo irregular de gemido quando Noah passou a mão em torno do pênis do adolescente. As calças de dormir protegiam a modéstia de Stiles, mas não havia dúvida sobre o que estava acontecendo sob esse tecido. Desviando os olhos do rosto doce de Stiles, Noah encontrou os olhos de Peter novamente. O lobisomem parecia estar salivando ao ver Stiles tão carente e desesperado, e isso não parecia incomodá-lo de modo algum que foi Noah - que era o pai de Stiles - que estava fazendo Stiles se contorcer de prazer. Parecia que ele se juntaria ansiosamente; como se ele engolisse Stiles em goles rápidos e gananciosos, se Noah o deixasse.

"Você quer que Peter toque em você, Baby?"

Stiles fez um som suave que era quase um soluço, mas não deu outra resposta. E, bem, isso simplesmente não ia funcionar, agora era? Noah acalmou a mão acariciando o pênis de Stiles e perguntou novamente. “Você quer que Peter toque em você? Você quer as mãos dele em você? A boca dele? O pau dele?

"Eu...D-daddy, eu ..." A respiração de Stiles era rápida e seu coração batia freneticamente em seu peito. Noah observou seu rosto com cuidado, procurando incerteza ou relutância, mas ele não viu nenhum. Stiles parecia um pouco sobrecarregado, mas não disposto.

E, finalmente, Stiles assentiu, gemendo baixinho. "Sim." Ele sussurrou, lambendo os lábios enquanto seu olhar desfocado flutuava entre Peter e Noah. "Quero ele. Q-quero vocês dois. P-por favor ... por favor, Daddy... "

Noah olhou para Peter e disse simplesmente. “O que meu bebê quer, meu bebê recebe. Você gostaria de tocá-lo?

"Cristo." Peter respirou, parecendo quase reverente. "Sim. Sim absolutamente." Ele estava ajoelhado entre as pernas abertas de Noah - o que também o encaixava perfeitamente entre as pernas abertas de Stiles - um momento depois. Ele olhou para Noah e perguntou. "O que eu posso fazer?"

Alívio e uma sensação de satisfação se curvaram em seu peito, porque Peter estava pedindo a permissão dele. Stiles havia dado consentimento, e isso absolutamente importava. Mas foi Noah quem controlou Stiles e, portanto, foi Noah quem controlou essa cena. Stiles era dele, e isso significava que era sua escolha o quê, quando, onde e como Peter podia tocar. O outro homem era um dom, sem dúvida, mas ele não era o mestre dessa cena. Esse papel era de Noah e só de Noah.

Fazia anos desde que Noah controlava outro dominador dessa maneira, com um submisso próprio para compartilhar - ou não - como ele escolheu. A emoção inebriante chicoteou através dele, brilhante e ardente, e ele montou o cume ansiosamente. Ele se lembrava disso agora; o poder que veio de dominar alguém que normalmente não cede o controle. A agitação selvagem e a alegria geral que ele sempre sentia quando Stiles se submetia a ele faziam Noah se sentir generoso.

"Stiles tem sido tão bem-comportado hoje à noite." Noah murmurou, pressionando um beijo no cabelo levemente suado e despenteado de Stiles. "E ele nos cozinhou uma refeição tão agradável, você não concorda?"

"Absolutamente." Peter concordou sem hesitar.

Noah sorriu, depois perguntou. "E você não diria que isso merece uma recompensa? Um tipo especial de tratamento, por ser um menino tão bom."

Peter assentiu, os olhos brilhando intensamente enquanto deixava o olhar deslizar para onde Noah estava mais uma vez acariciando o pênis de Stiles sob a calça do pijama. "Sim." Ele retumbou, baixo e profundamente em seu peito novamente, antes de adicionar roucamente. “Bons meninos merecem ser recompensados. Elogiados. Adorados."

"Ah", pensou Noah, algo sobre as palavras de Peter colocando as coisas no lugar para ele. "Ele é um desses tipos de doms."

Querendo confirmar, Noah perguntou humildemente. "Você é um service, não é?"

Peter assentiu imediatamente, embora tenha acrescentado. “Duas partes atendem ao dom - com uma forte inclinação para o estilo Daddy dom - e uma parte sádica. Isso é um problema?"

"De modo nenhum." Noah sorriu lentamente para Peter, sabendo que era um sorriso perigoso e quente e saboreando a maneira como Peter parou de vê-lo. “Coloca você acima de Stiles nesta cena ... mas abaixo de mim. Já que é exatamente onde eu quero que esteja, deve funcionar muito bem. "

Noah fez um gesto para Peter recuar um pouco, o que ele fez sem hesitar. Noah falou primeiro com o filho. “Stiles, você pode levar Peter para o nosso quarto? Vou me juntar a você em um momento. Espero que você fique nu quando chegar lá."

"Sim Daddy." Stiles murmurou, saindo do colo de Noah. Ele fraquejou por um momento, depois pareceu se firmar.

Noah olhou para Peter, depois disse. “Mantenha suas calças até eu chegar lá. Você pode tocar em Stiles, mas não tem permissão para marcá-lo. Ele se machuca muito fácil, então tenha cuidado. Não toque no colarinho e não o penetre ou remova o plugue. Ele pode tocar seu pênis, mas apenas através da roupa. Não é permitido que ele goze sem minha permissão expressa. Sua palavra de segurança é vermelho. Estou deixando claro?"

"Sim senhor." Peter inclinou a cabeça, sorrindo agora. Ele se levantou, depois virou-se para Stiles. “Vamos lá, cachorrinho. Mostre-me onde fica o seu quarto. Estou ansioso para ver todos vocês. "

Stiles começou a subir as escadas e Noah o ouviu perguntar. "Como te chamo?"

Peter cantarolou consideravelmente, depois disse. "Senhor, como você já tem um Daddy."

"Sim senhor." Stiles murmurou de volta, e então ele estava desaparecendo pelas escadas com Peter.

Noah os deixou ir, parando um momento para se concentrar. Controlar um submisso - ou mesmo um grupo de submissos - era diferente em vários aspectos do controle de uma cena que envolvia outro dom. É verdade que um service como Peter era mais fácil de controlar - menos provável que ele tentasse arrancar o controle da cena do que outros tipos -, mas ele ainda insistia. Ele ainda testaria limites. Ele pode se recusar aos comandos de Noah, ou tentar contorná-los, se eles não lhe agradarem o suficiente. Foi preciso uma mão firme para controlar outro dom. Felizmente, Noah estava confiante de que estava pronto para a tarefa. Um pouco enferrujado, talvez, mas mais do que capaz. E...

... ele tinha um plano.

Uma vez ele se sentiu mais firme - mais calmo; mais focado; mais no controle - Noah foi para as escadas.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Stiles levou Peter para o quarto de seu pai. O quarto que ele dividia com o pai, honestamente, embora ele mantivesse o seu próprio quarto também por várias razões. Sua cabeça parecia meio vaga; um pouco confuso. Não era o que aconteceria quando terminassem, ele tinha certeza; Stiles ainda não estava muito longe. Ele ainda estava no controle de si mesmo, e suficientemente coerente para ter pensado em perguntar a Peter o que ele deveria estar chamando de homem durante essa cena. Mas Stiles estava decidido o suficiente para se sentir bem; para impedi-lo de se sentir estranho ou ansioso. Ele gostou da garantia que veio com o espaço alterado; a certeza de que alguém estava dando as ordens e tudo o que ele precisava era relaxar e se divertir. Stiles parou ao lado da cama e imediatamente tirou a camiseta, jogando-a na cadeira de balanço de madeira que pertencia à mãe dele e que ainda estava no canto da sala. Enquanto Stiles deslizava os dedos na cintura da calça de dormir - ele tinha suas ordens, afinal - a mão forte de Peter se enrolou nos pulsos.

Ele parou, olhando nos olhos de Peter, e Peter afastou as mãos da cintura. Tremendo um pouco, Stiles disse suavemente. “Eu preciso me despir, senhor. Eu tenho ordens.

" Você tem." Peter concordou, um sorriso curvando seus lábios sensuais em algo sombrio e sedutor. "E quando eu ouvir seu pai no momento em que ele subir as escadas, garanto que você ficará despido antes dele chegar até nós."

Peter soltou os pulsos e deslizou levemente as pontas dos dedos pela fina trilha de cabelos escuros abaixo do umbigo de Stiles. "Deixe que faço." Peter murmurou, olhos fixos em sua própria mão.

Stiles assentiu, um pouco sem fôlego para falar. Noah foi a única pessoa que já o viu assim; tocou-o assim. Ele não tinha certeza de como ele se sentiria sobre Peter tocá-lo, se não fosse pela maneira como seu pai - seu Daddy - o olhará quando ele lambia o rugelach dos dedos de Peter. Foi uma corrida inebriante, quando ele conseguiu fazer Noah parecer assim: sombrio, perigoso e faminto. Não era como se Peter não fosse lindo; todos os Hales eram, obviamente. E Stiles definitivamente tinha uma ou duas fantasias sobre Peter, desde que conheceu o homem, por isso não era que ele não estivesse atraído por Peter. Só que Stiles pertencia a Noah e ele não podia imaginar deixar que outra pessoa o tocasse; não podia imaginar machucando o pai dessa maneira.

Era diferente, porém, agora que Noah havia dado permissão. Agora que ele disse que queria que Peter tocasse em Stiles. Não faria mal a Noah, porque seu pai queria compartilhá-lo, e isso era novo, diferente e emocionante. Seu pai estava orgulhoso dele, e pensava que ele era bonito, e ele queria recompensar Stiles. Stiles adorou quando Noah o recompensou. E se a recompensa em questão era a adição de Peter em sua dinâmica, então Stiles estava perfeitamente disposto - ansioso, até - a ver como isso acontecia. Como Noah nunca fez nada, Stiles não acabou amando, mesmo que Stiles às vezes hesitasse a princípio, então ele tinha fé absoluta no julgamento de Noah.

Noah disse que estava tudo bem; isso foi bom o suficiente para Stiles.

Então ele ficou parado enquanto as mãos de Peter deslizavam por baixo da calça de dormir, segurando sua bunda e apertando com firmeza. Stiles gemeu baixinho, colocando as mãos levemente no peito de Peter e olhando para o homem mais velho por baixo dos cílios. Segundos depois, Peter estava beijando-o. Ele lambeu rapidamente os dentes de Stiles, devastando sua boca com uma paixão gananciosa que era esmagadora de uma maneira completamente diferente da que os beijos fortes, deliberados e dominadores de Noah foram. Stiles agarrou brevemente a camisa de Peter, então - enquanto Peter beijava seu ombro e apalpando a sua bunda - apressadamente começou a desfazer os botões.

Peter recuou e simplesmente puxou, enviando botões para o chão, enquanto tirava a camisa agora arruinada e a deixava cair no chão. Ele estava em Stiles novamente um momento depois, agarrando a parte de trás das coxas de Stiles e puxando-o para cima, tão rápido que Stiles gritou e passou os braços em volta dos ombros do lobisomem quando uma centelha de medo o atingiu.

Peter riu enquanto atravessava o quarto e depositava Stiles na cama. “Relaxe, cachorrinho. Eu não te largaria." Ele se inclinou e Stiles sentiu um hálito quente no lado da garganta por um instante antes de Peter rosnar e abaixar a cabeça, pressionando um beijo no ombro de Stiles enquanto ele murmurava. "Não devo tocar sua gola. Mas foda-se, sua garganta…"

"D-daddy pode tirá-lo ..." Stiles ofegou quando os dentes de Peter - suas presas - arranhando levemente a clavícula de Stiles. Não foi suficiente para marcá-lo - outra coisa que Noah proibiu, afinal - mas foi uma provocação ameaçadora que fez a cabeça de Stiles girar. "Ele não ... não entende. Sobre lobos e a-as gargantas. Explique. Ele vai tirar isso para você. "

"Não." Peter roncou, enquanto se afastava o suficiente para finalmente - finalmente - deslizar as calças de dormir de Stiles, mostrando-o totalmente para o ar frio do quarto e para o olhar aquecido de Peter. "Não, eu gosto bastante da aparência dela ao redor da sua garganta, mesmo que isso signifique que eu tenho que ficar longe."

Sorrindo ferozmente, Peter estendeu a mão e enrolou uma mão em torno da base do pênis de Stiles, acrescentando. "E há muito de você que posso tocar, não é, cachorrinho? Eu vou me sair bem. "

Stiles afiou, os quadris inclinando-se para o aperto forte e seguro de Peter. Segundos depois, ele soltou um som que negaria ser um grito - mas o que provavelmente era - enquanto o calor úmido envolvia a cabeça de seu pênis. Ele colocou as mãos na roupa de cama embaixo dele, os calcanhares deslizando os lençóis enquanto ele ofegava e se contorcia. Ele nunca sentiu nada assim, e sua imaginação febril de fantasia nem chegou perto da realidade da boca inteligente e perversa de Peter ao seu redor. Stiles queria parecer - queria saber como Peter era com o pênis de Stiles na boca - mas ele não podia. Ele não podia, porque se o fizesse tudo acabaria e isso não era permitido.

Noah ainda não tinha lhe dado permissão para gozar.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Peter pousarem em seus quadris, enquanto o lobisomem o engolia. Todo ele, e Stiles não era enorme, mas ele também não era pequeno, por isso foi uma façanha impressionante. E cristo, mas Stiles estava tentando tanto pensar em algo - qualquer coisa - que não fosse a boca incrível de Peter.

Tremendo por toda parte, Stiles ofegou. "P-pare..."

Peter soltou um rosnado estridente, o som vibrando ao longo do pênis de Stiles, e recuou o suficiente para provocar a cabeça com a língua antes de imediatamente abaixar a cabeça novamente, chupando Stiles até base mais uma vez.

Quando ele sentiu a cabeça de seu pênis bater no fundo da garganta de Peter, Stiles soluçou a única palavra que ele pôde pensar em seu desespero. "Ve-vermelho!"

Imediatamente, a boca de Peter se foi. Uma mão suave passava pelos cabelos e o corpo inteiro de Stiles estava arrepiado; ele sentiu que ia se desmanchar se não tomasse cuidado. Ele podia ouvir Peter cantando para ele, mas ele não sabia como responder. Como explicar que, mesmo agora, ele estava segurando o controle por um fio tênue que corria sério risco de estalar a qualquer segundo. Ele apertou com força os pulsos contra os olhos e respirou lentamente, medido, enquanto tentava se acalmar; para se afastar o clímax. “Eu não fiz isso. Eu fui bem. Eu não fiz isso."

"Não fez o que?" Peter perguntou, e foi só então que Stiles percebeu que estava falando em voz alta.

"Ele não veio sem permissão." Noah disse da porta, e o corpo inteiro de Stiles estremeceu com o som da voz de seu pai, um gemido passando por seus lábios.

"Claro que ele não fez. Eu mal o toquei quando ele falou com a palavra de segurança." Peter disse, parecendo confuso. Uma rápida espiada no lobisomem mostrou a mesma confusão pintada em seu rosto. "Só não sei por que ele usou ela."

Noah riu. “Entrei exatamente como ele, e acabei de lhe dizer o porquê. Eu soube imediatamente. Ele não pode vir sem permissão. Ele precisava que você parasse para que isso não acontecesse, porque você não conhece o corpo dele como eu. Você não podia dizer que ele estava no limite, então você não estava ajudando ele a se segurar. ”

Noah atravessou o quarto, sentado na cama ao lado do quadril de Stiles e tocando suavemente a bochecha de seu filho. "Eu sei que ele está perto do submisso perfeito, então é fácil esquecer que ele é novo nisso, mas ele é." Stiles observou o pai encontrar os olhos de Peter sobre a cabeça, depois sentiu as bochechas queimarem de mortificação, como disse Noah. "Essa foi a primeira vez que ele colocou seu lindo pênis na boca de alguém. Eu imagino que foi esmagador. "

"Realmente?" Peter olhou para ele, algo encantado, mas predatório brilhando em seus olhos. “Isso é verdade, cachorrinho? Eu sou a única pessoa que já provou você dessa maneira?"

Stiles assentiu sem palavras, ainda um pouco envergonhado, mas também gostando da maneira como Peter estava olhando para ele. O lobisomem olhou para Noah e perguntou. "Por que você não? Você está no Stiles há meses. Eu tenho que admitir, estou surpreso. "

"Isso não é da sua conta." Noah disse, encolhendo os ombros levemente. Quando ele notou Stiles olhando para ele, ele acrescentou suavemente. "A dinâmica entre Stiles e eu é ... complicada."

Peter cantarolou agradavelmente, claramente não pretendendo brigar ou pressionar o assunto. Ele voltou sua atenção para Stiles e perguntou. - Posso retomar o que estava fazendo, senhor? Stiles tem um gosto divino e eu estava me divertindo bastante. Um sorriso lento se espalhou por seu rosto enquanto ele ronronava. "Claramente, ele também."

"Stiles?" Noah esperou até Stiles encontrar seus olhos, então disse. "Você está bem em continuar?" Quando Stiles não disse nada, Noah passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de perguntar. "Cor?"

"A-amarelo". Stiles admitiu, e foi a primeira vez que qualquer outra cor além do verde passou por seus lábios. Na verdade, seu recente pronunciamento de vermelho foi a primeira vez que ele usou sua palavra de segurança, e ele provavelmente não teria se não estivesse prestes a ter um orgasmo sem permissão.

Ele gostou do que tinha acontecido até agora. E ele queria colocar a boca de Peter de volta em seu pênis, porque céus sabia que tinha sido incrível. Mas agora que Noah também estava na sala, Stiles não pôde deixar de imaginar o que aconteceria a seguir. Ele confiava no pai, mas este era um novo território. Não era algo que eles sequer discutiram. Adicionando outra pessoa à mistura ... eles não estabeleceram limites ou regras para uma situação como essa. E isso o deixou um pouco desconfortável; um pouco assustado.

"OK. Tudo bem." Noah se inclinou e deu um beijo suave na têmpora de Stiles, murmurando. “Isso é novo para você, Babyboy. Não há problema em ficar nervoso ou inseguro. Por que você não me diz quais são as suas preocupações, para que possamos resolver o problema e, desde que você esteja de acordo, seguiremos em frente. "

Stiles olhou ansiosamente para Peter, depois murmurou. "Eu não quero que ele me foda."

"Então eu não vou." Peter disse simplesmente, para grande alívio de Stiles. "Eu nunca insistiria em nada que você não estivesse disposto a dar, cachorrinho. Eu ficaria satisfeito em apenas observar, se é isso que você deseja. Tudo o que você gostaria de permitir é simplesmente ... cereja no topo do bolo. "

"Você gostou da boca de Peter?" Noah perguntou.

Stiles baixou os olhos, depois disse humildemente. “Você sabe que sim, papai. Eu quase vim.

Noah cantarolou consideravelmente. "É verdade, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Fico feliz que ele esteja lhe dando prazer, mas quero saber se você gostou. Há uma diferença, e quero que pense nisso por um minuto antes de responder. "

Stiles parou e pensou sobre isso. Ele entendeu o que seu pai estava perguntando. Só porque algo parecia bom no nível físico - apenas porque seu corpo respondeu - não significava que ele realmente gostasse ou quisesse que acontecesse. Finalmente, ele disse. "Sim. Eu gostei."

"OK. Isso é bom. Quero que você goste das coisas que acontecem entre nós, Baby, se somos apenas nós ou se há outras pessoas envolvidas. ” Noah fixou os olhos nele, depois perguntou. "Você acha que gostaria se ele preparasse você enquanto a boca dele estivesse em seu pênis? Se eu tirar o seu plug, e Peter colocar os dedos dentro para abrir você para o meu pau enquanto te chupa?

Um arrepio involuntário percorreu a pele de Stiles, provocando arrepios. Ele lambeu os lábios, mas assentiu. "Eu sim. Sim Daddy. Eu adoraria, desde que seja seu pau que me enche no final de tudo. "

"Claro, Baby." A atenção de Noah voltou-se para Peter novamente, então ele disse. "Você não quer que Peter te foda, e tudo bem. Você está bem com ele assistindo enquanto eu te fodo?

"Sim Daddy."

A falta de hesitação fez um sorriso aparecer, então Noah perguntou. "Se ele se masturba enquanto assiste, você ficaria bem com ele vindo em você?" Stiles observou os olhos de seu pai escurecerem quando Noah acrescentou. "Gostaria de ver você todo sujo e coberto, Baby, mas se você não quiser, tudo bem."

Stiles lambeu os lábios novamente, depois soltou o pensamento que surgiu em sua cabeça. "Ele pode vir na minha cara, Daddy?"

Stiles sempre quis experimentar isso. Parecia imundo, obsceno e degradante, mas da melhor maneira. Noah nunca tinha feito isso com ele, preferindo se derramar enquanto enterrado no fundo do traseiro de Stiles sempre que possível. E, tirando isso, ele sempre derramava na garganta de Stiles. Como tal, Stiles nunca teve a chance de tentar se sujar dessa maneira. Ele não queria perder a oportunidade, agora que ela se apresentava tão perfeitamente.

"Puta merda."

Peter murmurou o palavrão, mesmo quando Noah respirou fundo, o desejo sombrio se pintando em seu rosto enquanto ele murmurava. "Isso é perfeito, Baby. Simplesmente perfeito."

Ele se inclinou e beijou Stiles, duro e profundo, mas totalmente controlado. Stiles choramingou, mas isso não era novidade. Noah beijou da mesma maneira que fez tudo com Stiles. Era uma combinação de necessidade feroz, força de comando e controle absoluto. Era um coquetel inebriante, e Stiles tinha certeza de que nunca iria parar de fazer sua cabeça girar.

Quando ele se afastou do beijo, Noah perguntou. - Você vai prová-lo antes que ele faça, Babyboy? Você vai deixar ele foder sua garganta enquanto eu estou fodendo sua doce bunda?"

A idéia disso - de ser preso entre os dois homens enquanto ambos empurravam contra ele, um em cada extremidade - fez Stiles choramingar. O som era alto e carente e poderia ter envergonhado Stiles se ele não estivesse tão completamente ligado. Ele tentou imaginar como seria - como ele seria - com o pênis de seu pai enchendo sua bunda enquanto o pênis de Peter transava em sua garganta. Stiles estremeceu novamente, outro gemido passando por seus lábios, porque porra, isso era quente.

Depois de engolir em seco e tentar umedecer a boca repentinamente seca, Stiles grunhiu. “Sim. Sim Daddy. Eu acho que gostaria muito disso. "

Noah voltou sua atenção para Peter e perguntou baixinho. “E você, Peter? Você se sente confortável com a cena que acabamos de descrever e com os limites estabelecidos?”

"Perfeitamente." Peter estendeu a mão e segurou o queixo de Stiles com um leve aperto, seu polegar traçando o lábio inferior inteiro de Stiles enquanto ele murmurava. "Eu não podia começar a dizer quantas vezes eu imaginei essa boca em volta do meu pau. É tentação personificada. "

Stiles sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem com outro rubor, mas este foi causado pelo prazer. Ele adorava saber como ele era desejável; que era bonito; que era perfeito. E embora ele definitivamente gostasse mais quando Noah o elogiasse e o adorasse, ouvir Peter ainda o fazia sentir-se quente, feliz e amado. Ou, se amado não for preciso, então pelo menos apreciado. O que era, afinal, praticamente a mesma coisa.

Noah assentiu, depois disse. "Cor, Babyboy?"

Sentindo-se mais seguro de si mesmo agora que sabia o que ia acontecer - e também não se apegava ao controle - Stiles ofereceu suavemente. "Eu sou verde, papai."

Os minutos seguintes foram um pouco confusos quando Noah dirigiu a montagem da cena. Stiles estava deitado de costas na cama, com as pernas bem abertas, os calcanhares e a bunda repousando na beira do colchão. Peter se ajoelhou no chão ao lado da cama, sem camisa, mas vestido de outro modo. Noah arregaçou as mangas do botão e tirou o cinto, mas nada mais. Stiles estava acostumado a isso; do jeito que Noah gostava de esperar o máximo possível antes de se despir. Isso sempre o fazia sentir-se deliciosamente vulnerável, e o fato de Peter ainda estar vestido principalmente também só aumentava o sentimento. Noah colocou um lubrificante no chão ao lado de Peter, depois estendeu a mão por cima do ombro do outro homem para tocar levemente na base do plug de Stiles.

"Pronto, Baby?" Noah perguntou, da mesma maneira que sempre fazia antes de uma cena. Aquecia algo em Stiles toda vez, um lembrete suave de quanto cuidado seu pai tomava com ele.

Stiles assentiu. "Sim Daddy." O acordo ofegante derramou de seus lábios, então Noah deslizou o plug e Stiles gemeu baixinho, odiando a sensação de vazio.

"Não se preocupe." Noah disse, voz baixa e sombria. "Você não ficará vazio por muito tempo. Peter vai cuidar de você, Babyboy"

E, com certeza, Peter já estava se inclinando. O nariz de Peter pressionou o local logo atrás das bolas de Stiles quando o lobisomem respirou fundo, deixando escapar um rosnado estridente. Stiles choramingou um momento depois, quando uma língua quente e ágil deslizou úmida sobre seu buraco antes de pressionar para dentro, enviando arrepios de prazer pela espinha de Stiles. Porém parando tão rapidamente quando começou, no mesmo momento Peter sibilou de dor e Noah rosnou.

Stiles, ofegava pesadamente, olhando por todo o corpo para encontrar Noah com a mão fechada nos cabelos de Peter, obviamente tendo puxado o homem para longe de Stiles. Por um momento, Peter rosnou, claramente chateado, embora ele não resistisse ao aperto de Noah. Isso foi bom; isso foi um alívio, até porque Noah era quem conhecia todos os limites e fronteiras de Stiles e o garoto confiava que seu pai os aplicaria, se necessário. Ficou claro que, se Peter cruzasse uma linha, Noah agiria, antes que Stiles precisasse usar uma palavra de segurança.

Quando Noah falou, sua voz era aguda e fria. "Eu não disse que você poderia colocar sua língua em qualquer lugar perto da bunda de Stiles, Peter."

Foi interessante, porque Stiles sabia que Peter poderia se livrar das garras punitivas de Noah, se quisesse, mas, em vez disso, ele parou de rosnar e pediu desculpas. Também foi um alívio saber que Pedro estava disposto a aceitar a autoridade de Noah. "Desculpe senhor. Ele cheirava tão bem que eu não pude resistir." Então, ele lançou um sorriso tímido a Noah e ronronou. "Ele tem gosto de sêmen, o seu obviamente."

Noah rosnou novamente, mas soltou Peter e deu um passo para trás. "Fique dentro dos limites da cena, ou você irá embora. Não dou segunda chance. "

Peter inclinou a cabeça e virou-se para Stiles. Enquanto sua língua lambia uma linha quente e úmida no comprimento do pênis de Stiles, da base à ponta, Stiles deixou a cabeça cair no colchão. Ele fechou os olhos e afundou nos pequenos solavancos de prazer que deslizavam ao longo de suas terminações nervosas, enquanto Peter fazia uma série de pequenas lambidas rápidas para cima e para baixo da ereção de Stiles. Parte dele desejava que Noah tivesse permitido que Peter continuasse ruminando-o; ele nunca havia experimentado isso e estava quente da maneira mais obscena, sabendo que Peter estava provando ele e seu pai ao mesmo tempo. Mas Stiles concordou com os limites da cena, então ele não discutiu o assunto. Ele certamente mencionaria isso a Noah mais tarde; apenas no caso de eles decidirem fazer isso novamente.

Ele ouviu o estalido silencioso da tampa do lubrificante e um momento depois Peter estava deslizando dois dedos nele. Stiles gemeu e apertou as mãos nos lençóis, ancorando-se quando a boca de Peter envolveu a cabeça de seu pênis ao mesmo tempo em que ele torcia os dedos. Fogos de artifício dispararam atrás das pálpebras de Stiles quando Peter acrescentou um terceiro dedo, procurando e encontrando a próstata de Stiles com precisão infalível, enquanto ele engolia lentamente o pênis de Stiles, polegada por polegada torturante.

Sentindo seu orgasmo crescendo novamente - não tão rápido quanto na primeira vez, mas rápido o suficiente para se preocupar quando ele ainda não tinha permissão - Stiles tentou se concentrar em algo - qualquer coisa - mais. Felizmente para Stiles, Noah estava falando, então ele deixou sua mente se prender à voz de seu pai.

"Assim mesmo, Peter. Chupe ele todo." A voz de Noah era quase tão rosnada quanto os lobisomens com os quais Stiles corria, faminto, quente e predatório. "Adicione outro dedo. Ele aguenta. Eu sei que sua pequena bunda quente parece incrivelmente apertada, mas ele sempre se abre tão docemente. E ele gosta disso um pouco bruto, para que ele possa sentir isso por dias. ”

Stiles espiou seu pai por baixo dos cílios, e Noah encontrou seu olhar com um sorriso. "Não é mesmo, menino? Você gosta quando dói um pouco, não é? É como se lembrar disso toda vez que você se senta e aquela dorzinha deliciosa começa. ”

"Sim, Daddy." Stiles ofegou, arqueando as costas, pressionando a cabeça no colchão e descobrindo a longa coluna de sua garganta presa ao colar enquanto Peter engolia em torno de seu pênis enquanto deslizava um quarto dedo dentro dele. "Porra!" Ele gritou, um calcanhar escorregando da cama enquanto ele se agitava e se contorcia.

Peter colocou a perna de Stiles por cima do ombro um momento depois, sem perder o ritmo enquanto ele continuava balançando a cabeça, e Noah murmurou. “Diga a Peter, Babyboy. Diga a ele o quanto você gosta disso. Diga a ele o quão bom ele está fazendo você se sentir. "

"Está bom ..." Stiles ofegou, e a conversa ajudou a ancorá-lo contra a maré crescente de prazer. Mas é claro que Noah sabia disso; não havia dúvida de por que ele sugeriu. "Amo o jeito que você está me enchendo, senhor ... me esticando para o pau do papai ..."

Peter rosnou em torno de seu pênis, depois recuou até que apenas a cabeça estivesse em sua boca, sua língua girando provocativamente em torno da ponta. Olhos azuis ardentes encontrando os ruivos de Stiles, e ele continuou em uma corrida interrupta de suspiros e gemidos e elogios. "Sua boca ... ah, senhor, eu ... ah, porra, eu não preciso ... eu quero ..."

Os quadris de Stiles se contraíram, um pouco, antes que ele conseguisse acalmá-los. Um som que era quase um soluço derramou de seus lábios, então ele engasgou. "P-por favor ... por favor, senhor ..." Ele virou os olhos úmidos para Noah e implorou, quebrado. "D-daddy, por favor, eu ... eu não posso, não posso-"

Ele se interrompeu com outro gemido estrangulado quando Peter ... cristo, Stiles não sabia o quê, mas tinha sido incrível.

A mão de Noah se estabeleceu no cabelo de Peter, quando ele ordenou. "Pare, Peter."

A língua perversa de Peter e os dedos questionadores ficaram imóveis, mas quando ele tentou se afastar, a mão de Noah se apertou em seus cabelos e o deteve. "Ainda não." Ele murmurou.

Peter parou de tentar se afastar, parecendo satisfeito em simplesmente segurar o comprimento duro e dolorido de Stiles em sua boca enquanto aguardava mais instruções. Da mesma forma, seus dedos ficaram enterrados no traseiro de Stiles, não mais empurrando ou tocando sua próstata, mas simples ali. Uma plenitude e um alongamento, mas nada em perigo de enviar Stiles caindo sobre essa borda. E ainda assim, era uma espécie de provocação impiedosa. Uma pressão implacável dentro dele, e um calor deliciosamente úmido em torno dele, mas nada que estivesse lhe oferecendo algum tipo de trégua, alívio ou alívio.

"Stiles". Noah murmurou, e Stiles gentilmente encontrou os olhos de seu pai, mordendo os dentes em seu próprio lábio inferior, lembrando-se desesperadamente de que não podia simplesmente se apertar contra os dedos de Peter ou transar na boca de Peter. "Você quer vir?"

"D-daddy ..." Stiles disse, assentindo enquanto as lágrimas caíam. Eles nasceram de prazer e frustração e como tudo isso foi esmagador, e a voz de Stiles era densa e úmida quando ele respondeu. "Sim, Daddy ... por favor, eu ... por favor ..."

"Duas opções, bebê." Noah disse a ele. "Você pode esperar para chegar até eu estar dentro de você e Peter foder sua garganta." Ele parou por um momento e depois acrescentou. “Ou você pode vir agora. Mas se você vem agora, não descansa nem nada. Você vem, e então Peter e eu vamos começar, imediatamente. Você sabe o quão sensível você fica depois de um orgasmo. Acho que podemos fazer você voltar antes que terminemos. Mas vai ser muita estimulação. Pode ser avassalador, e você não poderá usar palavras de segurança porque terá o pênis de Peter na garganta. Se você escolher essa opção, receberá uma ação de segurança. "

Stiles ficou muito quieto - o mais imóvel possível, considerando as circunstâncias de qualquer maneira - e considerou sua opção. No final, foi uma escolha bastante simples. Toda essa situação era esmagadora, mas não houve um segundo disso que Stiles não tenha desfrutado completamente. Mais do que isso, Stiles sempre amou quando Noah o fodeu depois de um orgasmo. Ele era hipersensível depois, e todo o seu corpo se iluminava com o menor toque ou movimento. A idéia de experimentar isso com duas pessoas tocando nele o fez sentir-se ganancioso e ansioso.

Lambendo os lábios, Stiles perguntou. "Qual é a minha ação de segurança?"

Os lábios de Noah se curvaram em um sorriso de aprovação, o orgulho brilhando em seus olhos quando ele olhou para o filho. Ele soltou o cabelo de Peter o tempo suficiente para recuperar seu distintivo da parte superior da cômoda e depois voltou para o lado da cama. Ele pressionou o distintivo na palma de Stiles, enrolando os dedos em torno dele. "Se for demais para você e você precisar parar, entregue isso a um de nós. Vamos parar a cena, como se você dissesse vermelho. Você entende Babyboy?

"Sim Daddy." Stiles disse, mantendo um aperto firme no distintivo enquanto seus olhos seguiam os movimentos de Noah.

Seu pai voltou à posição atrás de Peter - um lugar que ele podia assistir, mas também uma posição que facilitava quando intervir fosse necessário - então Noah murmurou. "Tudo bem, Peter." Ele encontrou os olhos de Stiles e acrescentou. "Faça meu bebê gozar."

A cabeça de Stiles bateu no colchão quando ele engasgou, curvando-se para fora da cama. Peter aparentemente levou as palavras de Noah a sério. Sua cabeça balançou rapidamente para cima e para baixo, um estrondo constante vibrando ao longo do pênis de Stiles. Seus dedos entraram e saíram da bunda de Stiles, com força e rapidez, e cada empurrão os pressionava contra sua próstata. Ele pensara que Peter estava lhe dando prazer antes, mas percebeu agora que o lobisomem estava apenas brincando com ele. Isso... isso foi muito mais.

Se ele não estivesse no limite por tanto tempo - e se a boca de Peter não estivesse tão fodidamente boa - Stiles poderia ter ficado constrangido com a rapidez com que ele se derramou na garganta de Peter. E foda-se, mas isso era uma revelação por si só. O calor, a sucção e as vibrações estrondosas serviram para prolongar seu orgasmo; puxando o prazer de novo e de novo até que ele se sentiu tão esticado que ele teve certeza de que estava prestes a quebrar. Quando os dedos de Peter se retiraram, sua boca deixando o pênis de Stiles com uma última lambida enlouquecedora na cabeça, todo o corpo de Stiles estava cheio de tremores secundários. Ele não conseguia parar de tremer, e os pontos de metal na estrela do xerife em sua mão estavam cavando a palma da mão, e ele estava vagamente preocupado com a possibilidade de desmaiar.

Ele o registrou vagamente quando mãos fortes - do pai dele ou o de Peter ou ambos, ele não tinha certeza - o deslocaram na cama até que ele estava de frente para o lado oposto. Corpo e pernas solidamente na cama, a cabeça de Stiles estava agora pendurada na beira do colchão. Ele ouviu o zunido silencioso e áspero de um zíper e, segundos depois, algo quente, firme e pegajoso estava pressionando seus lábios. Stiles imediatamente deixou a boca aberta, os olhos trêmulos quando o pênis de Peter deslizou por seus lábios em uma longa e lenta tragada.

O som de outro zíper o fez gemer suavemente em torno da carne quente enchendo sua boca quando Peter se afastou o suficiente para ele respirar, e imediatamente voltou a foder em sua garganta. Stiles aceitou com facilidade, mais do que acostumado ao tratamento áspero que Noah preferia. Peter era do tamanho do pai de Stiles, mas ele não era tão rude, embora Stiles pensasse que talvez fosse, uma vez que tinha certeza de que o garoto poderia lidar com isso. Isso foi bom.

O colchão se mexeu embaixo dele quando seu pai se estabeleceu entre as coxas, e Stiles os espalhou o mais longe que pôde, esticando os joelhos ao mesmo tempo. Ele fazia questão de arrastar a língua sobre a cabeça do pênis de Peter toda vez que o homem recuava e fazia o possível para manter a sucção e cuidar dos dentes o resto do tempo, mas a sensação das calças de Noah contra a parte interna das coxas era uma distração enlouquecedora. Embora fosse verdade que Noah gostava de esperar para se despir, ele geralmente não transava com Stiles enquanto ainda estava vestido. Só que parecia que era exatamente o que Noah estava fazendo agora, e isso fez Stiles estremecer e gemer novamente.

Peter gemeu com a vibração, sua próximo investida um pouco mais áspera, e Stiles gemeu alegremente enquanto engolia o comprimento do pênis de Peter, que forçou seu caminho de volta para sua garganta. Ele adorava ter sua boca usada assim; imaginou que tinha a ver com sua fixação oral e estava completamente bem com isso. O fato de ele estar chupado Peter enquanto seria fodido era como se seu aniversário, o Natal e o Halloween se unissem em um - em um ganancioso, emocionante e fantástico presente que Stiles planejava desfrutar até cair.

Dentro de um minuto mais ou menos que Peter começou foder em sua boca, o pau de Noah estava deslizando em sua bunda. Stiles se arrepiava, se contorcendo entre os dois homens, quando Noah abriu caminho naquele canal quente e escorregadio. Provavelmente foi o mais forte que ele já foi, embora Stiles pensasse que talvez fosse apenas porque sua percepção estava errada. Seus nervos ainda estavam cantando com prazer de seu recente orgasmo e parecia que ele podia sentir tudo em mínimos detalhes. Seus lábios formigaram quando o pênis de Peter se moveu rapidamente dentro e fora de sua boca. Seu buraco liso se apertava avidamente ao redor do pênis de seu pai, os músculos flutuando fracamente a cada impulso do corpo disposto de Stiles. Seu pênis - que Stiles tinha certeza de ter começado a endurecer novamente antes que estivesse completamente mole - vazava úmido em seu estômago com cada impulso delicioso dos dois homens que o devastavam.

A mão de Stiles - a que não segura a estrela do xerife - estendeu a mão por cima da cabeça e agarrou a coxa de Peter. Não para tentar guiar ou controlar as investidas de Peter - Stiles ficou feliz em deixar os homens mais velhos controlarem o ritmo das coisas enquanto ele apenas desfrutava - mas em um esforço de apoiar seu corpo contra a força das estocadas dd Noah.

"Uh-uh, cachorrinho." Peter repreendeu, capturando o pulso de Stiles e apertando-o levemente antes de deixar a mão do adolescente cair de volta na cama. "você entende como nós damos a você como um bom garoto."

Stiles choramingou, mas não tentou tocar em Peter novamente. E de qualquer maneira, as mãos de Noah pousaram em seus quadris, segurando Stiles ainda que ele investisse no mesmo com o que parecia uma força brutal. O rosto de Stiles estava molhado agora, saliva escorrendo por sua mandíbula, pescoço e bochechas porque Stiles nunca acostumou se dar um boquete legal e, já que seu pai adorava o quão bagunçado ele ficava, ele nunca tentou. Havia também lágrimas, quentes e salgadas, que se misturavam com suor e escorriam por sua pele, e Stiles não tinha certeza de quando ele começou a chorar ou por quê, ele apenas sabia que estava e não achava que poderia parar. O pau de Noah estava batendo em sua próstata várias vezes, e Stiles nem ficou surpreso porque nos meses desde que começaram isso, seu pai nunca falhou em fazer Stiles gozar com pau de seu pai.

Stiles gostaria de dizer que ele durou mais na segunda vez. O fato de ter acabado de orgasmo lhe dera o poder de permanecer para extrair isso; para fazer durar. Mas a verdade era que Stiles era mais sensível após um orgasmo e arrancar um segundo - ou até um terceiro - dele apenas ficou progressivamente mais fácil. Pode ser possível aumentar esse número para quatro, mas Stiles honestamente não sabia, porque nas poucas ocasiões em que Noah tentou, Stiles desmaiou após o orgasmo número três. Obviamente, muitos testes foram necessários, mas esse não era o ponto.

O ponto, por assim dizer, era que o corpo de Stiles parecia determinado a traí-lo nesse assunto e ele se viu cambaleando por esse limite novamente em pouco tempo. Um soluço ficou preso no fundo de sua garganta, abafado pelo pau grosso de Peter, mas ainda perceptível.

Noah rosnou, a voz baixa e escura e ele falou. "-Você vai gozar de novo, Babyboy? Vai manchar toda a sua barriga, hein?" Stiles soluçou novamente, fechando os olhos e tentando com tanto esforço evitar a liberação; para fazer isso durar um pouco mais.

Noah riu, rouco e um pouco cruel, a voz provocadora quando ele acrescentou. "Você vai, não é? Vai fazer uma bagunça em si mesmo. Você gosta da sensação ser preenchido, Baby? Você gosta de ter dois grandes pau gordos em você ao mesmo tempo?"

Os dedos de Stiles se contorceram ao redor do distintivo em sua mão, seu peito arfando futilmente enquanto ele tentava puxar o ar em torno dos impulsos cada vez mais ásperos e rápidos do pênis de Peter. Seu corpo estremeceu e se contorceu, dividido entre se mover em direção a ou afastar-se do pênis de Noah, enquanto se lançava sobre ele repetidas vezes, completamente implacável. As palavras de seu pai ecoaram alto em seus ouvidos, mais nítidas e mais severas do que qualquer coisa que ele já havia dito a Stiles antes. Ele tremia, mais lágrimas derramando de seus olhos até que ele estava chorando a sério, tudo o empurrando para mais perto do ponto de liberação.

"Uma putinha tão linda." Noah cantou, aproximando-se do corpo de Stiles. Ele apoiou uma mão ao lado das costelas de Stiles e - cuidadoso para ficar fora do caminho de Peter - inclinou-se o suficiente para arrastar a língua sobre a bochecha de Stiles, provando suas lágrimas. “Adoro ver você assim, Baby. Engasgando com o pau de Peter enquanto eu fodo sua doce bunda."

E de repente a voz de Peter estava se juntando à mistura, um rosnado perigoso que Stiles apertou os olhos tolamente, fechando ainda mais com força, como se isso pudesse ajudar a bloquear o som. "Olhe para você, cachorrinho, se contorcendo no pau do seu pai. Você nem precisa de alguém para tocar em você. Você jorra apenas conosco usando você dessa maneira, não é? Cretino imundo ... ”

Noah também rosnou, endireitando-se novamente e dirigindo-se para Stiles com vigor renovado. “Meu pequeno cockslut¹, você não é Baby? Uma putinha tão carente... tudo o que você quer é o pau do seu Papai, o tempo todo... mas isso nem é o suficiente, não é? Não, você precisava de mais. Também precisava do pau de Peter, não é, Babyboy?"

Stiles soluçou novamente, e ele o engasgou com o pênis de Peter enquanto tentava respirar e não podia, sua garganta explodindo violentamente em torno da glande quando batia no fundo de sua garganta novamente. Peter gemeu, quase moendo seu pau na garganta de Stiles. "Porra assim, cachorrinho... engasgue com isso, como um bom garoto..."

Seus dedos giraram em torno da estrela do xerife novamente, mas ele não deixou passar; não largou; não o pressionou na mão de Peter ou Noah. Em vez disso, todo o seu corpo ficou tenso, cada músculo tenso como uma corda de arco, o calor da humilhação e vergonha e desejo se fundindo como fogo em seu sangue.

"É isso, Baby, assim mesmo." Noah ofegou, ainda investindo contra ele com força estridente. "Quero que você goze para o Daddy. Aperte esse buraco desleixado e fodido em volta do meu pau, baby, vamos lá ... ”

E Stiles queria, ele realmente queria. Ele estava no limite, mas não conseguia tomar qualquer ação da cintura para baixo, por mais que tentasse. Tudo estava apenas o levando mais alto; tornando-se demais e, ao mesmo tempo, nunca sendo suficiente. Desta vez, quando ele chorou, foi tão frustrante quanto qualquer outra coisa, porque Stiles não tinha permissão para tocar seu próprio pau sem permissão e ele sabia que seu pai não faria isso por ele. Noah gosta quando Stiles se desmancha intocado e, a menos que ele estivesse fazendo um show para Noah, essa era a única maneira de ele gozar mais. Stiles queria balançar a cabeça; Queria admitir que não podia, embora sempre o tivesse feito antes. Mas ele também não podia fazer isso, porque a única maneira de fazer isso era parar completamente as coisas, e que Stiles não queria. De modo nenhum.

"Vamos lá, Stiles." Noah gemeu. "Faça sua bunda agradável e firme para o papai." Ele empurrou mais algumas vezes, depois acrescentou em um tom que era quase ameaçador. "Você está tão livre e aberto agora... talvez da próxima vez eu deixarei Peter te foder também. Você gostaria disso, menino? Você acha que sua bundinha sacanagem pode levar dois galos ao mesmo tempo?"

E Stiles quebrou.

Stiles sabia que ele estava tremendo, soluçando e mais uma vez engasgando com o pau de Peter. Pela maneira como seu pai estava gemendo, golpeando forte em sua bunda, Stiles sabia que seu corpo estava se apertando em espasmos rítmicos ao redor do pau de Noah. E pelo calor escorregadio que agora cobria seu estômago, Stiles sabia que tinha acabado de gozar, fazendo uma bagunça em si e provavelmente na cama também. Mas essas eram todas as coisas que ele sabia apenas da maneira mais vaga, porque seu cérebro e corpo estavam sobrecarregados. O prazer gritava ao longo de suas terminações nervosas, tão agudo que era quase dor. Seus músculos travaram e depois derreteram até ficarem flexíveis e maleáveis. Ele sabia que os dois homens ainda estavam empurrando, perseguindo seu próprio prazer, mas isso não importava. Ele era como uma boneca de pano entre eles; ele não ofereceu resistência nem ajuda.

Quando ele subitamente pôde respirar com facilidade, Stiles assimilou vagamente que Peter havia saído de sua boca. Seus olhos se abriram um pouco para ver que a mão de Peter estava freneticamente bombeando seu próprio pau. Enquanto ele observava através dos cílios, Peter ofegou. "Vai... porra, eu estou tão..." Ele engasgou com um gemido, depois perguntou a Noah com uma voz que pingava luxúria. "Posso ir, Daddy? Posso pintar o lindo rosto de Stiles?" Stiles quase desejou ter energia suficiente para apreciar adequadamente as palavras e o tom, mas estava tudo bem porque seu pai parecia, pelo menos.

Noah gemeu. "Porra. Porra. Sim... - ele sussurrou, os quadris gaguejando em um ritmo frenético que dizia a Stiles o quão perto ele estava do orgasmo. "Faça isso, Peter."

O comando - ou talvez a permissão - era tudo o que Peter precisava. Stiles mal fechou os olhos novamente antes de Peter se derramar. Um calor pegajoso e úmido pintou seu rosto com faixas pingando. Deslizou por suas bochechas e atravessou a ponte do nariz. Ele espirrou em seus lábios, e Stiles os separou para que um pouco do jato seguinte atingisse sua língua, salgada e amarga. Ele a sentiu escorrendo pelo queixo e pousando na garganta. Stiles se perguntou vagamente se alguma coisa havia entrado em seu colar; se perguntou como Noah reagiria se tivesse. Mas então seu pai estava gemendo de novo e se acalmando acima dele, e Stiles cautelosamente abriu os olhos para assistir o êxtase tomar conta do rosto de Noah.

Peter parecia ter terminado e uma rápida espiada mostrou o lobisomem observando com interesse enquanto Noah se derramava dentro de Stiles. Noah caiu para a frente, pegando-se por um lado e fez o possível para recuperar o fôlego. Quando ele teve, ele lançou um olhar afiado para Peter e disse. "Plug."

Stiles não tinha certeza de onde haviam deixado, mas Peter achou rápido o suficiente. Ele passou para Noah, que deixou seu pênis amolecido escorregar da bunda de Stiles e, depois de um batimento cardíaco, colocou o plugue em seu lugar. Stiles suspirou suavemente, aliviado por não ter que estar vazio, e deixou seus olhos se fecharem novamente. Stiles sabia que ele estava seguro; ele confiava no pai para cuidar dele. Mãos fortes mais uma vez o moveram, desta vez para que ele se sentasse mais confortavelmente na cama, mais perto do meio. O distintivo do xerife foi retirado de sua mão, que ainda estava apertada com força, e ele o abandonou prontamente agora que a cena havia terminado. Houve alguns sons suaves quando alguém - ou talvez os dois - se moveu pela sala, mas Stiles não se incomodou em olhar e ver quem ou por quê.

Um ou dois minutos depois, Stiles sentiu uma mão arrastar-se sobre seu estômago, limpando parte do seu sêmen, e se forçou a abrir um olho por curiosidade. Seu coração pulou uma batida ao ver Peter lambendo sua mão coberta e se perguntou onde estava seu pai. Noah - finalmente nu - apareceu na porta um momento depois, um pano úmido na mão. Seus olhos travaram na boca de Peter e na mão que ele estava lambendo, e ele rosnou. Stiles se encolheu um pouco quando Noah se aproximou de Peter e colocou a mão no cabelo do lobisomem, porque até agora Peter havia se comportado, mas se Noah se esforçasse demais, Stiles estava preocupado que Peter o machucasse.

Exceto que Noah não gritou, nem castigou ou ameaçou. Em vez disso, ele beijou Peter. Era o mesmo tipo de beijo lento, controlado e exigente que ele tantas vezes dava a Stiles, e o estômago de Stiles fez uma lenta investida ao vê-lo usado em outra pessoa. Peter cantarolou no beijo, claramente retribuindo o melhor que conseguiu, e Stiles não poderia ter parado o gemido que soltou se tentasse.

Noah recuou, bufando uma risada divertida enquanto murmurava. "Nós deveríamos estar cuidando do meu filho agora, Peter. Pare de me distrair."

"Tudo o que eu queria era provar." Peter demorou, seu rosto a imagem de inocência, embora Stiles não acreditasse nisso por um minuto.

"Como se você não tivesse o suficiente antes". Noah disse suavemente enquanto se sentava ao lado do quadril de Stiles. Ele estendeu a mão e delicadamente limpou o rosto de Stiles, murmurando. “Você fez tão bem, Babyboy. Estou tão orgulhoso de você."

Stiles cantarolava baixinho enquanto a toalha se movia para baixo, limpando a garganta e depois desceu o tronco até a barriga e o pau. Uma vez que ele estava limpo, Stiles se espreguiçou languidamente, sentindo-se tão relaxado quanto um gato bem alimentado em um trecho de luz solar. Ele ouviu os dois homens fazerem barulho apreciativo e sorriu levemente, perguntando. "Abraços?"

"Claro." Noah concordou, e Stiles sentiu-se sendo deslocado até que ele era a colherinha, seu pai uma parede de calor e força atrás dele. Um momento depois, Noah perguntou. "Onde você vai?"

"Eu presumi que vocês dois gostariam de um pouco de privacidade." A voz de Peter era baixa, como se ele estivesse preocupado em acordar Stiles, embora ele não estivesse dormindo; ainda não. 'Ou', Stiles pensou consigo mesmo. "Talvez ele esteja tentando não ultrapassar o papai."

Noah tremeu baixinho. “Deite-se, Peter. Os cuidados posteriores são importantes para doms e subs, e você era um pouco dos dois hoje à noite.

"Mmmm ..." Stiles concordou, abrindo um olho e fazendo um movimento de mão agarrando Peter. "Vamos, Peter. Está na hora de mimar."

Houve um momento de hesitação, então o lobisomem tirou suas calças e se juntou a elas na cama. Ele encarou Stiles e Noah, enrolando-se em torno de Stiles pela frente em uma espécie de imagem no espelho do xerife. Para Stiles, era como se estivesse envolto em um casulo. Ele se sentiu envolto; protegido; estimado.

Peter retumbou aquele estranho ronronar de lobisomem que Stiles estava lentamente começando a amar. "Obrigado a ambos, por me deixarem fazer parte da sua cena hoje à noite."

"Obrigado por se juntar a nós." Noah respondeu, a voz tão suave e suave. "Precisamos discutir isso, mas acho que Stiles e eu estaríamos abertos a fazê-lo novamente."

"Sim." Stiles concordou em torno de um enorme bocejo, absorvendo a maneira como Peter estava passando os dedos em seus cabelos como o melhor tipo de massagem no couro cabeludo, enquanto Noah pressionava beijos leves nas costas e na parte superior do ombro. "Tão divertido… Bom."

"Durma, querida." Noah disse a ele quando os olhos de Stiles se fecharam. "Conversamos depois. Eu te amo."

"Mmmm... te amo, Daddy." Stiles murmurou, mal acordado agora. Ele aninhou-se no peito de Peter e acrescentou um suspiro. "Amo você, Peter."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Peter encontrou os olhos de Noah por cima da cabeça de Stiles, um choque passando por ele. E, no entanto, a resposta caiu de seus lábios com facilidade. "Eu também te amo, Stiles."

A profunda e uniforme cadência da respiração de Stiles o deixou saber que o garoto havia adormecido. Incerto agora, ele disse suavemente. "Tenho certeza que ele não quis dizer isso. Foi uma noite avassaladora e ele sem dúvida estava exausto."

"Tenho certeza que ele quis dizer isso". Noah respondeu, chocando Peter quase tanto quanto a declaração murmurada por Stiles. “Stiles sempre foi de dar o coração livremente. A mãe dele era da mesma maneira. É uma das coisas que eu mais amo nela, e também amo em Stiles. "

Ele estudou Peter calmamente, depois perguntou. "Você quis dizer isso?"

Peter assentiu, impotente para fazer qualquer outra coisa e não disposto a mentir. Não sobre isso.

Ele se encolheu quando a mão de Noah estendeu a mão, depois ficou tensa enquanto se enrolava na parte de trás do pescoço, apertando com força por um momento. Ele deslizou em seus cabelos e, com isso, Peter derreteu, toda a tensão saindo de seu corpo entre uma batida do coração e a seguinte. “Descanse, Peter. Stiles não é o único que fez o bem hoje à noite. Conversaremos de manhã.”

Peter fechou os olhos, mas sentiu a necessidade de oferecer segurança. "Eu não o tiraria de você."

Noah riu baixinho. “Você não poderia se tentasse. Stiles é meu. O coração dele pertence a mim." Depois de uma pequena pausa, ele acrescentou. "Mas isso não significa que não há um lugar para você aqui."

Peter ronronou novamente, incapaz de impedir que o som de satisfação subisse em seu peito. Fazia muito tempo que ele não pertencia - realmente pertencia - a algum lugar. Mas isso, com Stiles e Noah, parecia certo de uma maneira que nada mais teve. Sem realmente querer, ele murmurou. "Boa noite, Daddy."

Enquanto pairava à beira do sono, sentiu Noah se inclinar sobre o adolescente entre eles e dar um beijo carinhoso na têmpora, murmurando. “Durma, Peter. Daddy cuidará de você.

E Peter acreditou nele.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Não deixem de curti aqui e PRINCIPAL a obra original.


End file.
